What Could Have Been
by Summer Flare1
Summary: What if something different had happened when Deacon captured Karen and denied the existance of a cure? Things could have been quite different...rr please


Starts out during the scene where Deacon is talking to the newly captured Karen, and offering her immortality. Bear with me, this was random. Oh, and I don't own any part of Blade.  
  
What Could Have Been  
  
That room held a deafening silence, no noise from anyone, but the thoughts screamed out like so many souls that they had taken in the past. Glances from the two to her, and then back to each other held a silent conversation, a silent speculation. It was fun and games to one, but to the other the woman was just another slap in the daywalkers face. Oh her icy glare made both of them smile, it was that sort of resilience that they liked, that anger was intoxicating. Of course, anger is just a manifestation of one of the two emotions that control a person, any person. One of them was love, while the polar opposite was...No, not hate like you would expect, it is fear. Yes, fear the almighty decider of every action, every move, every important thought that sweeps the brain.  
It's possible for love to take hold and dictate a person's emotions and actions, but fear is so much easier. When one feels something negative, it is due to fear, anger in this case is caused by that terrified little girl inside the woman's body. The little girl who sees things clearly, and who knows her fate. She was going to die; one way or another, this Karen Jenson would not exist for much longer. For now it was all a game, how long could they keep her there without her cracking? Sitting there with that look of superiority, of bravery, it was sickening to the other two. The other two who knew they were better, who had seen the darkness and let it engulf their entire being...Except for one part. That little fraction of their humanity that existed, that little, teeny bit of soul that doesn't leave you when you turn. That would soon be remedied for one.  
Sitting waiting, talking but not talking, of words that meant nothing and a future that did not exist. Karen knew they were toying with her, she wasn't stupid...And now they wanted to turn her like they had tried before. It was time to asses the situation; if she said no, they would flat out kill her, and no antidote could cure that; if she let them bite her she may not be able to fight it like she had last time. It appeared to be a lose, lose situation. What to do? She had the antidote in her back pocket, she could feel it with her bound hands...But what if they were to see her reaching for it? They would take it away and she would be left a blood sucking inhumane animal. It was time to stall.  
  
"If you turn me, I'll just cure myself again," she said knowingly, hoping that she might spark some interest that would buy her time.  
  
"There is no cure," he replied icily, almost bitterly, but most of all, impatiently. "I know what your doing Doctor, your probably doing all sorts of calculations in that mind of yours, but there's nothing in there that will help you. You don't have your lab, you don't have time, you can't get out of this situation. Make up your mind, be eternal, or die."  
  
"What's the difference?" she asked coldly...But it hit her, he gave her an idea that just might work to her advantage. While he began to launch into a speech about the "superior vampire rave" she did what she had to do to make sure that he didn't go through with what he intended. After all wasn't that the important thing? Preventing the inevitable destruction of the human race? Even if she couldn't get away long enough...if she couldn't cure herself...It would be worth it if this worked.  
  
Deacon was finishing his drabble that thought eloquent, and passionate, was completely sick. He had put so much work and time into this "project" and it was all for some sick twisted reason. He thought it was beautiful, he thought it was power, but he didn't think about what she was doing while he was explaining all of this.  
  
"Are you done?" she interrupted him rudely, brown eyes ablaze with expectation and fear. "Because I would like to get this over with."  
  
"Which 'this' would you be referring to?" he crossed his arms.  
  
"Bite me, go ahead, I will just give myself the antidote," she hoped that her cockiness would entice him, and if he was anything like what she thought he was, then he would be. Frost laughed and looked to Mercury who just smiled like a delighted child. Suddenly the laughter stopped and without even seeing him move, Deacon was an inch away from her face.  
  
"You just keep thinking that," his voice was only a whisper, but held a deep and evil tone of someone who had been wronged; of someone who lost faith in everything; of some who had been robbed his life.  
  
"And you just go on thinking that I don't have one," she smiled as his face turned into a snarl of anger. Without being gentle, without the care he would normally take, he rammed his teeth into her neck, wanting to hear her scream, because she angered him. Karen made him frustrated and annoyed, Deacon Frost was not a patient man, and she now knew it.  
  
He drew back and let the semi conscious woman slump down in her chair, too drained to sit up and move. He liked humans that way, helpless.  
  
"Oh, you didn't leave any for me," Mercury pouted to the blue eyed vampire.  
  
"Wouldn't want to spoil your appetite for the biggest feast of your life would you?" he smiled and wiped his mouth. Deacon looked at one of the guards to get his attention.  
  
"Take her," he indicated to Karen, "to a room where she can't cause any trouble...Though in a few hours she could be very helpful," his smile broadened as she was taken away. "Ready?"  
  
"Dying for it," Mercury laughed and followed Frost out of the room.  
  
As they approached the domed room for the ceremony, for his night of destiny, Frost couldn't help but feel...Odd. Perhaps it was the anxiousness, or the anticipation, but everything was stirring inside him making him feels more emotions than he had in many years. Quinn and Mercury placed the pure bloods on the glyphs, not being gentle, but not being so violent as to kill them...Though he knew they wanted to as much as he did. Patience was a virtue however, and though he was not a patient man he did his best.  
  
"Deacon, are you okay?" Mercury asked as she approached him after finishing the placement of the purebloods.  
  
"Yes." He replied sharply. It wasn't exactly the truth...That anxiousness he felt just kept building, and his head was starting to hurt...Oh well, he couldn't be concerned with this right now.  
  
"Are you sure because you look kind of flushed...."  
  
"I said I'm fine!" he snapped angrily.  
  
"Calm down," she put her arms on his chest comfortingly, "no worries, just remember why we're here."  
  
"I know," he sighed, he just wasn't feeling well...On all the nights why tonight? He was becoming dizzier and dizzier as he approached the center of the dome, his date with destiny awaited him.  
  
The blood of Blade began to slowly appear on the rounded ceiling, thus beginning the summoning of Blood God, but something was not right. A deep pain in his stomach struck him like a sucker punch making him fall to one knee. What was happening? He couldn't see anything clearly, the pain was making his eyes tear terribly. The agony spread slowly through his body, into his fingertips, and down into his toes. It was like a fire had been lit inside that was burning him internally. Was this all part of the ceremony? Was this supposed to happen? No...This was something entirely differently.  
  
He was spread out on the platform now, writhing on his back as this thing overcame all of his senses. He heard no voices around him, though people were screaming, and he saw nothing though the winged skeletons of the pure bloods flew all around him, and he felt nothing but the pain even though blood was running down his face. Blinding, burning, pounding, stinging, it made his mind go blank and his eyes squeeze shut...Then he realized...It was something in HER blood...  
  
What Deacon Frost Failed to Notice  
  
Talking about their lives, the wonderful life of vampires, the way it outweighed those of mortal existence. The eternal gift that they had all been give, and that she too could be given. As he spoke, Karen was hard at work, not listening at all, but keeping her eyes on him so she did not appear suspicious.  
  
Her hands, though bound struggled to reach into her pocket, but quickly they found their destination. Carefully, trying to be as still as possible, she removed the syringe and took off the cap slowly, silently. Even though vampires had super senses, it seemed that Deacon loved hearing himself talk so much that everything else was just a flat line on the radar screen. Mercury, captivated by his passion and good features obviously wasn't paying attention to her. There was one thing an evil leader was always good at, making it so that everyone hung on their every words, and Deacon had this ability.  
  
Karen inserted the needle into her flesh and slowly pushed down the liquid into his bloodstream. If she had learned anything about vampires in the past two days, it was that it was all about the blood. Frost would drain her to the point of death, and her blood would then become his; and everything in her blood would be in his blood too...The antidote would be flowing through his veins and turn him back into a human...Hopefully. There was a 50/50 chance that this would work, and it was just odds she would have to accept.  
  
Frost bit into her fiercely, drinking her blood fast and without mercy. It looked like she was right about him, Mr. Big Bad Vampire, he may be intelligent, but that didn't mean he was smart. At least not smart enough to taste the serum that he was drinking, did the taste of blood mask it? Did the rush of it all blind his senses? Whatever the case, the deed was done, and if all went according to plan, he would be cured in minutes.   
He should have known it, he should have listened to her! The pain of becoming human again, of his organs being somewhat electro shocked back to life was too much for him to bear and everything went black....It was only for a few minutes however.  
  
Deacon had awoken from his unconscious state and took a deep gasping breath, but did not open his eyes. He could feel his heart beating within his chest...No longer was he a cold, fanged creature...But a warm, normal....Man...He opened his eyes and it was as if he needed glasses. Everything he was able to see, all of the details he had been able to perceive were gone...Somehow he had been thrown into the shadows. All he saw were ashes everywhere...Ashes of the elders, and people, vampires looking at him curiously.  
  
Mercury cautiously walked up to him.  
  
"Deacon?" she questioned.  
  
"Not anymore," he whispered before getting up unsteadily and beginning to run towards the nearest exit. They would figure out that he wasn't a vampire anymore and they would turn him again...But isn't that what he wanted? To be a vampire? To be...mortals? No...He didn't want that. The longer he was human the more his mind caught up with him. He was not the same person he was an hour before. Being a vampire changes a man, takes away most of their human nature, and the person they once were...This antidote, which he had been so certain Karen was lying about, was turning him back into his old self.  
  
The memories came rushing back to him, of his life before he was a defiant vampire. He remembered being human, being mortal...But more than anything he remembered being changed...Deacon had begged his maker to leave him alone, to let him go, to have mercy...But vampires do not know the word "mercy." The man who made him took out a knife and made a gash on Frost's eyebrow.  
  
"So you always remember what you were, and how you'll never be it again...But more importantly, how you'll never be a full blooded vampire," the dark figure then turned him so viciously.  
  
He never wanted to be in that situation ever again...For the first time sense that night, he felt fear; actual, genuine fear. It felt like he never was a vampire, it just seemed as though he had had a chunk of his life disappear, but now he was back in control. So he ran...But he ran right into a taller, more muscular man.  
  
"Well, isn't this convenient?" the man growled through a smile. It was Blade, somehow he had gotten free and had retrieved his sword.  
  
"No wait!"  
  
"Save it Frost, you're done," Blade raised his sword, ready to strike and kill his enemy. Deacon fell to his knees in fear as he saw the steel come down, about to destroy his newfound humanity. He closed his eyes tightly, not wanting to see it happen...But it didn't. Panting and sweating from the terror, he dared to open his eyes to see the blade a centimeter away from his neck.  
  
"Who are you?" he questioned with glaring eyes. "You aren't a vampire...But Deacon Frost is. What happened?" he was demanding these answers and Deacon knew it from the cold metal pressed against his hot flesh.  
  
"I don't know what happened," he said in a panic, "I drank your doctor and then I...I...Well this happened," to his surprise Blade snickered and removed his sword.  
  
"So ironic, you strive to become a super vampire and you wind up becoming a human...Karen did have an antidote, and she obviously gave it to herself right before you bit her, so instead of curing her, it cured you," they could both hear people, vampires actually making their way towards them.  
  
"What are you going to do?" Deacon questioned.  
  
"Kill them...You leave, and let the guilt of killing thousands of people or making them into monsters eat away at you until the day you die," he smiled at the kneeling man, "punish yourself," with that he stormed down the hallway leaving Frost alone on the ground, stunned at his former enemies last words. It was true, he hadn't thought of it before but it was so horribly true...  
  
The broken man picked himself up with a heavy heart and ran out of the building, and into the dawn. He stopped once he got outside the building, he knew he was safe in the sunlight, however little there might be of it. The rays touched his white skin and the cool air soothed his burning lungs.  
  
Blade's last words rung out clear in his mind now that he had time to contemplate it and it hurt more than he thought it would. He collapsed to his knees, for the third time in only a short few hours and placed his head in his hands. How could he have done those things? Mercury, the girl he had been infatuated with as a young vampire...She had seemed so innocent as a mortal, so beautiful in her simplicity...And now, she was a sadistic soulless...vampire...He remembered being so found of her, but how could he have taken away something so pure's life? It wasn't just Mercury either, it was every single meal, or snack, or hell just "fun" kill. So many dead at his hands...The hands he now looked at, trying desperately to find some answers...  
  
His hands were now covered with the blood that had been on his face. Panic filled him once more and he quickly raised the bottom of his torn shirt to his face and frantically rubbed off the red liquid. Deacon slumped down even more and looked up at the brightening sky, with a lump in his throat and an emotional pain he hadn't felt sense the day he had been turned.  
  
The defeated, newly created man for the first time in a long time felt the stinging blaze of a tear run down his now mortal face...Where would he go from here? Where COULD he possibly go from here, after all he had done? 


End file.
